So Much Has Changed
by DarkElements10
Summary: What happens when Logan spends the summer with Camille? What happens when they return and see that things have changed? How will it affect their relationship as well as the relationship with their friends? Lomille SHORT STORY
1. Prologue

**So Much Has Changed**

**By: Riley**

**Summary**** – What happens when Logan spends the whole summer with Camille? What happens when they return and see that things have changed? How will it affect their relationship as well as the relationship with their friends? Starts out as Lomille**

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

* * *

In PalmWoods Park there were two figures lying on the ground. The guy was lying with his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky that was turning a light purple as the sun set, and the girl was curled into his side, her arm lying gently across his chest. The two lied there as the sun slowly set, causing stars to pop up in the light sky, both basking in the silence. They were making sure that the moment never ended, they didn't want it to end, for Camille Roberts was leaving for the whole summer the next day, leaving her boyfriend, Logan Mitchell behind in Los Angeles.

Her father had surprised her at the end of the school year with a ticket to go to the Bahamas and she jumped at the chance, taking it a second after the words had gotten out of his mouth. It didn't take her long to realize that she was going to be away from Logan the whole time, he wasn't happy when she told him the news, but he was as supportive and hopeful as always. But the two weren't stupid; they knew that this summer was going to be a big test for them. They knew about summer flings and they knew about the temptation that they were going to face.

But Logan was sure that they could make it through.

Camille broke the silence with a loud sigh as she pushed herself up onto her elbow, looking down at Logan. "I have to go," she said quietly. "Our flight leaves early tomorrow and I still have some packing to do."

"Do you need help?" Logan asked, hurrying to sit up as well, holding his hands behind him to support his weight. "I know a good way to make sure your clothes don't get wrinkled."

Camille chuckled as she tucked her wavy hair behind her ear. "The girls already volunteered to help me," she then rolled her eyes, giving him a teasing look. "And you know how my Dad feels about you."

Logan made a face, his lower jaw twitching. Mr. Roberts wasn't very fond of Logan dating Camille. It may have been because he was the only one of her parents that was out there in LA to watch over Camille, it might be because he had heard the rumors about what he and the rest of BTR did backstage at their shows, it might have been from all of the times that Camille showed her affection for Logan in public that made them have a rocky relationship. But it wasn't a secret to know that Mr. Roberts was very stern when it came to Logan.

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "It might be a good idea to avoid him." He sighed loudly, crossing his legs and reaching out, grabbing Camille's hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her smooth skin as he looked deep into her eyes. "I don't want you to go," he whispered before leaning forward and giving her a breathtaking kiss. When he pulled away, he was breathing a bit heavily as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for the whole summer." He frowned. "Especially with all of those other guys going after you."

"Logan-"Camille grabbed onto his hands.

"I'm being realistic," Logan continued, licking his lips. "You're gorgeous, and the summer is the best time to be able to get with whomever you want without having to worry about having strings attached. It's only a matter of time until someone else comes by and-"

"-Logan-"

"Sweeps you off your feet." Logan continued. "Gustavo is giving us the summer off, so I'll try and find some way to not think about it too much." He stopped when he noticed Camille looking at him sharply. "What'd I just miss?"

"I was trying to get your attention to tell you…" Camille paused and looked away for a moment, biting her lower lip. Logan had never seen her look so vulnerable before. She was usually so full of energy and so confident (if not a little crazy) and now it was starting to scare him.

"What?" Logan pushed some of her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. "What is it?"

"What if I told you that we didn't have to be apart all summer?" Camille asked slowly, looking him in the eyes.

"I'd say you're nuts," Logan replied slowly. "To pass up a chance to go to the Bahamas." He slowly shook his head, not sure what her point was.

Camille rolled her eyes. "No, I'm still going to the Bahamas."

Now Logan was completely confused. "But that doesn't make any sense," he commented. "How can you be in the Bahamas and I'll be here if-"

Camille reached out and placed her hand over Logan's mouth. She smiled warmly at him. "Sometimes you overanalyze things, Logan." She moved her hand and gave him a sweet kiss. "I really like that about you, but it would be simpler if you just listened to what I have to say." He nodded, giving her his full attention. "My Dad has an extra ticket…do you want to come with us?"

Logan's eyes widened as each word came out of her mouth. Then he sat there in silence for a few moments, not sure if he heard her correctly. "I'm sorry; did you just say that you have an extra ticket?"

"It's fine if you already had plans," Camille said quickly. "I mean sure that it's really hard, since it's a last minute thing, but like you, I wasn't sure if I could handle not being together over the summer, so I asked my parents if we could get an extra ticket and…" she shrugged. "Yeah."

"You want me to go?" Logan asked, to be sure.

Camille nodded, her brown eyes widening with fear. "I want you to go." She agreed. Logan slowly grinned before cupping Camille's face in his hands and giving her a deep kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, his smile widening as she hugged him back. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, it's a yes," Logan replied as he pulled back, looking down at her. "I'd love to go with you guys." He hugged her again. _Besides, everyone always says that I have to take more risks._

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I got the idea for this after I watched the episode of Dawson's Creek where Joey and Pacey come back from their summer at sea and I thought 'what would happen if this happened with the BTR characters'? I knew from the very beginning that it would have to be Logan and Camille that did this, so that's how I got the idea. Also, I might make this story where they're in their late teens, early 20s, but I haven't decided yet, I may keep it at them being 18 so it's like it's in season 3 of the show. Let me know what you think and I'll probably change it to fit as well.

So, it starts out as a Lomille…but I need your guys help as to what her final pairing would be (still a Lomille, or Jamille, or Wamille) as well as everyone else's. Yep, I'm giving you guys full reign over the pairings in this story so go nuts! Haha I hope you guys liked the prologue. I don't know how long it's going to be yet, maybe 20 chapters or so.

Cheers,

-Riles


	2. Two years away, I got back today

**.:Chapter 01:.**

_Two years away, I got back today. Tried calling up this girl I used to know_

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

"Ah," Camille sighed as she breathed in the scent of LAX. "It's good to be home," she brushed her dark hair away from her shoulders. "I even missed the smell of the airport," she waved a hand in front of her face as she turned to Logan. "No matter how bad it is."

"Let me tell you," Logan stated as he stretched his arms over his head. "It's better than the smell of fish." He screwed up his nose as he thought about the bad smell once again.

"I'm going to go get out bags," Mr. Roberts said as he looked at his watch. He turned to his daughter and her boyfriend. "Wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes." He turned on his heel and walked away, and Logan grabbed Camille's hand and led her over to a few empty seats and the two sat down.

"I'm telling ya," Logan sighed as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Camille's. "If I never eat anything that breathes through gills again, it'll be too soon." He gave Camille a sweet kiss, smiling as he leaned back. "But I have to agree, it _is_ good to be home." He mused.

Camille frowned as she looked around the airport, out the windows and looking over LA. "Doesn't look much different than when we left it, does it?" She asked.

"Well, that's because it isn't." Logan reminded her. He chuckled a little bit. "It's LA, what makes you think that it's going to change. It's still our smoggy, traffic-filled, home and you know that if we stayed in the Bahamas, you would have gotten homesick."

"I would have missed my mom," Camille admitted. "But with you and Dad around, I wouldn't have gotten homesick." She peered at Logan. "I thought that Minnesota was your home?" She stated quietly, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers. "When did that change?"

Logan looked thoughtful as he sat back. _When __did__ that happen? _He asked himself. For a long time, he continuously called Minnesota his home, even when their first CD came out and they had seen a lot of success with it. But he did realize that recently that he called LA his home, and, in a way, it was his home. He felt comfortable there; his friends were there, his best friends were there, his girlfriend was there, it would only be better if his family moved out there. But Minnesota still had a place in his heart and he was never going to forget it.

"I don't know," he replied finally. "Anyway," he changed the subject. "I can't wait until we see our friends again. I can't believe we went the whole summer without talking to them."

Shortly after they had arrived at the hotel in the Bahamas, the trip realized that their internet connection wasn't working as well as they had hoped. Mr. Roberts had gone down to the front desk to complain about it, and they couldn't do anything about it at all. Apparently it wasn't part of their reservation for the room and when they tried to give them internet as an apology for not including it before, the connection was so slow that there didn't seem a point to try it. After the first few e-mails they received from their friends, having to wait an hour just to see it, they sent one back, explaining their situation and Logan and Camille had to resort to texting and phone calls to talk to their friends. But with the time difference as well as their scheduling, it was hard to catch them and it was lucky if they got to talk more than three times a week.

"That's what happens when the hotel doesn't realize that we added internet into our reservation," Camille stated as she rolled her eyes. "It really _was_ hard to not be able to talk to the girls." She suddenly looked serious about something. "So there _is_ one thing that we need to talk about."

"What's that?" Logan put an arm around Camille's tanned shoulders and pulled her into his side as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He always did suffer from jet-lag, even if it was a short flight.

Camille studied his face, not sure if he really didn't know what she was talking about. So she decided to try a different approach. "Well, they're going to ask." She insisted.

"Who's going to ask what?" Logan replied, innocently.

"Our friends," Camille continued. "They're going to ask what happened over our vacation. The summer between you and I. You know," she paused, waiting for him to finish. Logan opened his eyes and looked at her again. Camille sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Sexually _speaking."

Logan gave a short, if not nervous, laugh. "No one cares, Camille." Camille gave him a look. "Ok, they're going to care, but they're not going to ask." He now laughed at the situation. "It's too…intrusive."

"Do you not realize that our own Josephine Taylor is nothing _but_ intrusive?" Camille asked, pointedly. "She's definitely going to want to know."

"So what are you going to say?" Logan asked.

"That really depends," Camille replied after a moment.

"On?"

"On what _you're_ going to say." Logan continued to think about it and Camille spoke up, wanting to fill the silence. "Well, I guess I'm going to say nothing, because it's no one's business." She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and gave him a pointed stare. "If I'm not even going to talk to my Dad about it, what makes you think I'll talk to them first? You know us, me and my Dad are super close."

Logan nodded. "Then that's good," he replied slowly. "Nothing's perfect for an answer." He crossed his arms over his chest. "They're not going to ask anyway." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else. _Who are you kidding? _He asked. _Of course they're going to ask, Kendall, James, and Carlos would want to know, and Camille's right, Jo is our resident matchmaker, so she won't stop until she gets answers._

Camille must have noticed the look on his face, for she smirked at him. "Oh, they'll ask."

"Got the bags," Mr. Roberts came back with one bag on his back and wheeling two other suitcases. "Let's get a cab and go back to the PalmWoods." He yawned loudly, covering his open mouth with the flat of his hand. "I could _really_ use some sleep."

"Oh Dad," Camille rolled her eyes and lightly hit him on the arm as she got up from the seat. She gave him a hug in his side before grabbing the handle of her suitcase. Logan took the bag off of Mr. Roberts' back, giving him a short smile and a nod and the young couple held hands as they followed Mr. Roberts out of the airport to get a cab back to the PalmWoods.

As Camille and her father slept on the traffic induced ride home, Logan couldn't sleep, and he just stared out the window as they went. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the familiar sights fly by. It wasn't that he didn't like the Bahamas, it was fun, he just missed everything he had gotten used to know. It was especially weird to have left his friends so quickly, especially since he hadn't been away from Kendall, Carlos, and James for so long. For as long as he could remember, they had gone on vacations together, so it was more than a shock for the three guys when Logan had suddenly come back from the park with Camille, announcing that he was going on the trip with them for three months.

Carlos had been especially upset. He was really mad at first, saying over and over again that girlfriend or not, they always spent the summer together. But Carlos must have seen something in Logan's eyes, for about twenty minutes later; he apologized and helped him pack. He wasn't sure what Kendall and James thought, though. They just gave him blank looks before they helped him pack up everything. But the two were never ones to always come out and say what they thought as soon as they thought it, so he didn't think much of it.

Jo, Stephanie King, Dak Zevon, and Wally 'WayneWayne' Dooley, thought that it was weird, though they didn't say it out loud. When they had gone to the airport to say goodbye, they could tell that they thought it was odd for Logan to something like this, since he was never one to take risks, and always went by a specific plan down to the't'. So Logan announcing last minute that he was going to go with her was weird. WayneWayne was the one that was the most weirded out by it though, being Camille's best friend since they worked on Magic Middle School together; he had always been a bit overprotective of her. He was completely against the idea of them going on vacation together purely for the professional though that they were going to have a _lot _of backlash in the media because of it. But they're both 18 years old, Camille had reasoned with him. It there was any drama they could deal with it.

So WayneWayne left it at that.

But it was the DarkElements that had a _really_ strange reaction to it, especially for them. They thought that it was a good idea. Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson (now Jackson-McGuire) had become friends with BTR shortly after the boys had moved to LA, and Gustavo hired them to help them make it into the music industry. They were a famous band back in their home of Sydney, Australia, seeing a lot of success over on that part of the world, and were now trying to break the US market, alongside BTR, by remastering their old CDs as well as continuously working on new material for their home, causing them to go back and forth from Sydney to LA in a few months at a time. But the five of them were supportive of Logan's decision to go along with Camille. Logan didn't believe it though; the Jacksons were famous to for hiding their real thoughts and intentions, as long as someone else was happy, so he always had a nagging feeling that they weren't supportive in the slightest.

Especially Riley and Rhuben, Logan had been their best friend since he was 8, before he moved to Texas, and while they were there with their father, after he had adopted them. Their parents had died in a house fire when they were young, they had been adopted and brought to the US by Robert Jackson, he noticed their musical talent, took them back to Australia to work on it, and after a lot of success there, they moved to LA to work on the music there. Logan and the others quickly realized they were being abused, helped send Robert to jail, and they got adopted by their music producer, Ronan McGuire, whom they now happily lived with.

Logan cared a lot about what they had to think, and was almost sure that they were completely against his idea of leaving with her, but he went anyway, wanting to do something for himself for once, not caring what anyone else thought. He even ignored Mrs. Knight's and Katie's thoughts against him going, but at the prospect of going back to see what they had been up to or if their feelings had changed, it just made him anxious.

Plus, he was happy to see them all again, so that was part of the anxiety. It was the longest he had been away from all of them and he couldn't wait to see them.

They pulled up at the PalmWoods and Mr. Roberts got out, grabbed their bags, and paid their driver before hurrying inside, probably to get some sleep. Logan and Camille, on the other hand, took their time, not wanting their vacation to end just yet. It wasn't until they had reached the elevator and the stairs that they had stopped and turned to each other, each thinking the same thing.

Camille was the first one to speak.

"Well," She said quietly, looking him deep in the eyes. "This is it. The last of our summer." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away for a moment. "I go to the fourth floor, you go to the second, and we spend a full 24 hours away from each other.

Logan gave a small smile. "If you're wondering why I don't seem as upset about this as you are, it's because...well, to be perfectly honest…you were starting to get on my nerves, Camille." He gave a smile, to let her know that he was joking.

"Good," Camille nodded back. "Because it's good to know that you're not covering your heartache with a false bravado."

"Well, put your mind at ease." Logan smiled and the two laughed a little bit. "Well, I guess I'll call you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Well," Camille stuck her tongue out in reply. "If you think about it, sure."

"Ok," Logan shrugged his bag up onto his back and stepped into the stairwell as Camille turned and pressed the call elevator button.

He had only put his foot down on the second step when he turned, pushed his bag off of his shoulder, and walked back out to the elevators. He wasn't surprised to see Camille standing there, waiting for him, and scooped her up into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Logan grinned as he pushed his key into the lock of apartment 2J and opened the door. He looked around at the crib that he had gotten so fond of living in for the past two years. The swirly slide looked as inviting as usual, the kitchen was as spotless as he could remember. He could even smell the Pine Sol, which meant that Mama Knight had been cleaning as she usually did on a Saturday. The place was spotless, but it was still the same old crib that he knew and loved to live in.

"Hello?" He called as he slowly walked further into the apartment. He waited a few seconds. "Hello. Mama Knight? Katie? Kendall?" He shrugged and head back to the room that he and Kendall shared. _Must be out having lunch or something._

Logan smiled as he walked into his room and dropped his bag onto his bed. He flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh as he fell into the soft sheets and the bed that he had grown used to. "Home, sweet home." He sighed, stretching his arms out. Logan laughed as he reached out and pushed his knuckles into his book _Pride and Prejudice. _"I forgot I left that there." He sat up, intending to put the book on his bookshelf, but stopped when something caught his eye.

Kendall's side of the room didn't look the same, it was different. Most of the hockey posters and memorabilia that he had up before had been moved to the wall above his head. In their place were a bunch of pictures and drawings arranged into a large collage that was steadily taking up the wall, even a clay dragon. Logan walked over to the pictures and gazed at them, a half smile coming to his face. They were all picture of his friends.

One of Patrick, Noah, and Katie blowing large bubble gum bubbles, one of Riley, Rhuben, Dak, and WayneWayne sitting at a table at a restaurant, one of Stephanie and Carlos on a park bench, one of Kendall, James, and Carlos at the beach, one of Dak's little sister, Lizzie, and Katie with their arms around each other, one of all of the girls, one of all of the guys, one of Riley, Rhuben, and Dak, one of Kendall and WayneWayne holding onto lazer tag gear, one of James with a box of Cuda products, one of Carlos and Sydney, one of James and Rhuben, one of Kendall and Riley…

There were so many pictures that half of the wall was covered. But there were pictures of Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James towards the top of the collage, from when they were still back in Minnesota, and when their band started. But most of the pictures had been taken over that summer.

"Dude, you're back!"

Logan turned around to see Kendall standing in the doorway of the room, a large grin on his face. Logan smiled back, holding up his arms before slapping them down to his sides again.

"I'm back." He replied, his smile widening.

Kendall rushed forward and grabbed Logan into his arms and the two gave each other tight hugs. Logan felt his breath move out from his lungs as Kendall hugged him tightly. His anxiety went away a little bit. If Kendal laws this happy to see him, he was worrying about nothing.

"How was your trip?" Kendall asked as soon as he let go. "You got…_really_ tanned."

"Yeah," Logan shrugged. "All of that sunscreen didn't help much. But it was great," he motioned to his bags. "We brought back gifts for everyone." His eyebrows lowered a bit. "Uh, where is everyone?"

"We're just going out to get some lunch," Kendall replied. "Come with, I'm sure everyone will love this as a surprise, what about Camille, would she want to come?"

"Uh," Logan hesitated. "We said that we would spend today away from each other," he replied slowly. "You know, since we were together all summer." He paused. "I don't know if it would be fair, really, if I could see you guys and she couldn't."

"Nah, not really," Kendall replied as he shook his head. "I mean, James, Carlos, and I, you have to see us before she can, we're your best buds. And Katie. And the Jacksons see more of you than she does so." He shook his head as Logan frowned and started to say something. "So just get her, school is gonna start again soon, and that means that working at Rocque Records will start again soon and you know that Gustavo is gonna have you basically not see her at all. Bring her along!" He slapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"Ok," Logan finally smiled and nodded. "I'll go get her."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the lyrics at the beginning didn't confuse you. Logan and Camille had only been gone for three/four months of the summer, not two years. But since I got the idea of this story off of Dawson's Creek as well as this song, it needed to be put in here. So, thanks for all of the feedback so far, thanks to you guys, now all I need is for you to help me decide between Lomille and Jamille. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. They'll get longer after this one.

Cheers,

-Riles


	3. She didn't know who I was supposed to be

**.:Chapter 02:.**

_But when I said hello,  
She didn't know who the hell I was supposed to be._

_Memory Lane – McFly_

_**A/N: This story has my OCs in it, they're not main characters, they just help move the story along.**  
_

* * *

"So, dude, tell me everything," Kendall stated as he reached out and grabbed onto Logan's shoulder, shaking it. "How was the trip?" He leaned back against the metal railing of the elevator as they rode up to the fourth floor.

"We had the time of our lives," Logan replied with a grin as he ran a hand through his long hair, which he decided to keep in his face instead of having it spiked up. "Honestly," a tone of wistfulness slid into his tone. "I wouldn't even know where to _begin_ talking about it."

"Well, I'll help you out," Kendall gave Logan a sly smile. "Cut to the part that I really want to know about." He flashed his pearly whites as he rapidly raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"That is really creepy, please don't do that," Logan said, a look of horror on his face. He then crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face Kendall, clicking his tongue. "Is that what you're asking, or are you alluding to some other topic?"

Kendall made a face as he turned to his head to look at Logan once more. "Do you _always_ have to use big words to keep from talking about a subject that you're too prudish to talk about?" Logan gave him an incredulous look and Kendall shrugged nonchalantly. "Just saying. I wouldn't be human if I didn't want to know. You and Camille on vacation for three months."

"Her dad was there," Logan reminded his friend, trying to keep his face from turning red.

"Not the _whole_ time." Kendall countered.

Logan let out a short sigh, already feeling impatient, knowing that that was all that he was going to be asked for the next hour or so. "We're not talking about it." He replied, tight-lipped.

"Hm," Kendall pushed himself off of the back of the elevator as they reached the fourth floor and the doors dinged open. "From…listening to James, 'no' means no, and 'we aren't talking about it' means you did it." He reached out and smacked Logan on the arm.

"You got me," Logan threw his hands up into the air as they stepped off the elevator. "We did it." He shoved his hands into his shorts pockets. "All day and all night. 24/7. Did you know that there are 38 different sexual positions?" He held up his index finger. "42 if you're flexible."

"Fine," Kendall held up his hands as they reached 4J. He leaned against the wall by the door and knocked on it. "You don't have to get all sarcastic with me, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Logan replied and waited for the door to open. He couldn't help but smile when Camille opened the door. He always smiled whenever she was around; she was one of the few things that could brighten up even his worst days. They had only been apart for only twenty minutes, and he realized that he had missed her. "Guess who?" he stated when he saw Camille's confused look.

"Hm," Camille placed a finger on her chin. "It can't possibly be my boyfriend; we're not supposed to see each other until tomorrow." She placed her hand on her hip. "He was growing sick of me."

Kendall's upper lip curled at the exchange and the lovey-dovey looks that the two of them were giving each other. He pushed himself off of the wall and waved a hand to remind them that they weren't the only ones there.

"Hey there," he greeted Camille.

"Kendall, oh my god!" Camille beamed before racing forward into his arms. She gave him a tight hug, grinning like a fool. He hugged her back, gently lifting her off of her feet and then lowered her to the ground. "It's so good to see you!" She gently squeezed his biceps as she took a step back. "Have you been working out?"

"James has been dragging us to the gym every day," Kendall replied as he rolled his eyes. "You don't look so bad yourself," he reached over and grabbed Logan by the neck, before putting an arm around his shoulders. "So, Logie and I were just on our way to go meet our friends for lunch, I know you might be jet lagged or whatever, but do you want to come with?"

Camille hesitated for a moment as she looked over her shoulder, and then over at Logan. She had been thinking the same thing that Logan was, they were going back to school and their normal schedule soon, where they would still be able to see each other every day, but after having been with each other every day for three months, they were supposed to be having time apart. But while she was in her apartment and her dad was asleep, she found that she didn't know what she was going to do to keep herself preoccupied.

"Why not?" She asked with a grin.

* * *

"When did you get your license?" Logan asked as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Big Time Rush mobile and buckled up. He looked behind him to make sure that Camille was buckled before turning his attention back to Kendall.

Kendall adjusted the mirrors on the car before putting the key into the ignition and turning the car on. He turned around, placing his arm on the seat next to him and slowly backed out of the parking spot of the PalmWoods parking lot, and turned the wheel, straightening himself out. He shifted the car into drive, turned the wheel once more, and headed out onto the street. He didn't answer until they were on the highway.

"I got it about a month after you left," Kendall replied, sliding his sunglasses up his nose as he turned on the radio. "We realized that we didn't have many places we could go without you around." He paused and looked at Logan and then at Camille in the rearview mirror, knowing that they were staring at him. He shrugged. "And mom and Katie pressured me into it." He finally admitted.

"I'm guessing Katie only did it so she didn't have to rely on Dak to drive her and Lizzie around?" Camille guessed.

"Bingo," Kendall replied with a smile. "But it's cool, so mom doesn't have to chauffeur us around anymore, and I can spend more time with Katie."

Ever since they had gotten to LA, Kendall had been spending less and less time together as Big Time Rush continued to become more and more popular. Kendall had been stuck working Gustavo much longer than he wanted, leaving Katie behind. While Katie had fun with Lizzie, it still didn't replace the times that she and Kendall would hang out. Even though she was around to, unwittingly, help him and the others get out of a jam, everyone could see that they were yearning for some time to hang out like they used to.

_It must have been easier for them to do it over the summer, _Logan realized. _Since I wasn't around and they couldn't do much for the band without me there._

"So where are we going for lunch?" Camille asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on the back of Kendall's and Logan's seats. "I'm good for anything as long as it's not fish."

"We're just heading down to The Grove, we found a really cool bistro down there one day called Here and Abroad," Kendall replied, using one hand to steer, the other hanging out the open window. "We've been going to lunch there every Saturday for the past two months."

"Oh," Camille nodded and sat back in her seat.

Logan nodded silently. He lifted his head and waved as two girls who recognized them screamed his and Kendall's names from the car next to theirs as they stopped at a red light. He didn't pay much attention to it, he had gotten stopped a couple of times while they were in the Bahamas. He had taken many pictures with fans, making sure that Camille didn't get jealous at any point. What was harder was trying not to put Mr. Roberts out. He could count on his left hand how many times they had been shunned by a group of overzealous fans.

_If they started doing that, how much else did I miss out on? _Logan asked himself.

They drove the rest of the way in silence until Kendall pulled into an empty parking spot on the street of Downtown LA. The three of them climbed out of the car and Kendall started to lead the way towards Here and Abroad. Logan and Camille followed behind them, walking a bit slower, holding hands as they went. As Kendall sped up, obviously finding the place that they were going to, Camille tightened her grip on Logan's hand.

Logan looked over at her and she looked back at him, giving him a sheepish smile. Logan gave her a gentle smile back before leaning forward and kissing her forehead in reassurance. "It'll be fine." He whispered to her.

"Hey guys," Kendall called as he entered the sitting area outside of the restaurant. Three tables had been pushed together to create a long one; James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Ronan, Stephanie, Jo, Dak, Lizzie, WayneWayne, Riley, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were sitting around the table, talking to each other, holding onto menus. "Guess who's here!" He moved aside and motioned and arm over to Logan and Camille.

"Hey," Camille grinned as she waved.

"What's up?" Logan smiled as well.

"LOGAN!" Carlos leapt to his feet and raced over to Logan, practically tackling him to the ground in his excitement. He swooped his smart friend up into his arms in a big, bear-hug, rocking him back and forth with his effort. "I missed you!" Carlos tightened his grip on Logan, missing the gasps of air that Logan was trying to pull into his lungs from the force of Carlos' hug.

"I missed you, too, Carlos." Logan managed to reply after sucking in a quick breath of air.

Beside him, Jo and Stephanie had let out a loud screams of excitement before hurrying over and crushing Camille into a hug as well. They were now babbling a mile a minute, talking about Camille's tan, Jo's now wavy hair, and Stephanie's body; having noticed that she had lost a little bit of weight.

"Cammy, Logan, you're back!" Sydney grinned as he got out of his chair and moved to hug them as well.

At that point, everyone got out of their seats and hovered around their two friends, greeting them happily, but not as close to the enthusiasm that Carlos showed. Logan could almost feel his bruises forming already, but that was the kind of welcome that he had expected from Carlos ever since he had left. By the time they had considerably managed to calm down, after giving out their round of hugs, the smiles on Camille's and Logan's faces couldn't be even wider. Their cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. Ronan grabbed two extra chairs and pulled it up to the end of the table so they could sit down.

"Where's Rhuben?" Camille asked, pushing her wavy hair behind her shoulders. "I want her to be here when we talk about our trip."

"Oh, she's in the bathroom," Riley spoke up as she brought her knees up to her chest, resting her feet on the edge of her chair. "I was about to get her, actually."

"I'll get her," Kendall offered. "I'm already up anyway." He turned and disappeared into the restaurant.

Stephanie snickered as she pulled her video camera up from underneath the table and got up from her seat. She shuffled over to the entrance of the restaurant and waited a few seconds. Looking around the table, Camille and Logan noticed that the teenagers were all laughing to themselves as the adults were already back in their conversation.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, his smile slowly disappearing.

"You'll see." WayneWayne replied with a snicker, bringing a finger up to his lips, signaling the two of them to be quiet. All of a sudden they heard a loud growl and Kendall's scream before they all burst out into laughter, Stephanie punching the air with her fists as she moved back to her seat at the table. "Did you get it?" He asked her, eagerly.

"I got it!" Stephanie declared, nodding like a bobble head.

"That wasn't funny," Kendall said, shaking his head as he walked back to the table, Rhuben behind him, a hockey mask sitting on the top of her head. "It was good, but not funny." He took the empty seat on Riley's right and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course it was," Rhuben declared, giving a sweet smile. "Only because we used your hockey obsessions _against_ you," she pulled the hockey mask off of her head and placed it down on the table in front of the empty seat on Riley's left and Dak's right. She grinned at her brother. "Great idea, Pat."

"I'm full of them," he replied with a wink.

"Rhubes," Noah, Patrick's twin, grabbed Rhuben's attention and pointed towards the end of the table. "Look who got back today."

Rhuben followed his finger and her blue eyes landed on Camille and Logan. She smiled at Camille, pulling her black hair out of her face. "'Mille, hey! You look great; it's good to have you back!" Seemingly ignoring Logan, she walked over to Camille, who got up from her chair, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Camille hugged her back. "You look great, too."

Logan cleared his throat, pushing his chair back a little bit. He gave a short wave, moving his brown eyes over to his best friend. "Hey Bella," he greeted.

Rhuben turned around and looked at him. "Who's your friend?" she asked, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"Uh," Logan gave a nervous smile as he placed his hands on his chest. "It's me, Logan."

"No way," Rhuben gave a half smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because _Logan _would never get this tanned, since he worries about putting on so much sunscreen when we go to the park for a half hour." Her eyebrow twitched as she smirked, noticing his rapidly increasing worry. "I'm kidding Logie," she opened her arms and Logan stood up, giving her a hug as well. "It's really good to see you. You have to tell us everything about your trip." She added, moving back to sit down in her empty seat.

"So what was that about?" Camille asked.

"Oh," Dak chuckled to himself as he slouched down in his seat, stretching his legs out, crossing his ankles. "We started this thing recently, where we're trying to see who can scare each other the worst. So far, Kendall and Katie scaring Mrs. Knight is in the lead," he nudged Rhuben on the arm. "But I think that this one against Kendall may take the top spot."

He looked over at Stephanie as she turned off her camera. "Wait until I show the tape, and then we can decide." She replied.

Logan and Camille laughed along with their friends and made small talk about their trip and everything that had been going on back in LA as they all ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. They couldn't help but notice how….different their friends looked. They weren't gone that long, but with slight changes to their hairstyle and the way that they carried themselves…something was just off and they could all feel it. They were thankful when their food arrived as the conversation died down a little bit and they talked about what was going on in Hollywood as they ate.

When the check came around and Gustavo and Ronan quickly split it, after a long, loud argument over the bill (in which Ronan called Gustavo cheap, and Gustavo shot back at Ronan that he was a show off) they all started to get ready to leave. In that time frame, Logan and Camille started to feel like things were starting to go back to normal.

"So are you guys just going to come straight to my house, or are you going to get some rest first?" Dak asked Logan and Camille as he checked his wallet, leaving a tip on the table, before turning his full attention to them. "The party doesn't start until 7, so you got some time."

"What party?" Camille asked, completely confused.

"Oh," Kendall slapped himself on the forehead. "Did I forget to mention it?"

"Obviously you did, Hockey-Head," Riley said as she elbowed Kendall in the side. She pointed over to Dak. "DZ is having an End-Of-The-Summer party since we're all going back to work and/or school tomorrow, so we figured that we'd end the summer with a bang!" She spread her hands out, extending her fingers as if she was mimicking the explosion of fireworks.

"Yeah," Jo nodded in agreement, her eyes flashing with excitement. "Like, everyone that we've ever known is going. Plus," she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "You can see my latest matchmaking skills go to work, I'm watching this couple that I set up last week, and I think they're _really _hitting it off." She noticed Camille's hesitation and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Aww, come on, please, it won't be the same without you guys."

Logan spoke up to answer before Camille could. "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Sweet," Dak looked at his watch. "If you guys don't mind helping me set up a few more things before it starts," he nudged Kendall's arm. "I'll drive Katie over."

"You guys have fun," Mrs. Knight said with a warm smile.

"Just don't stay up too late, Dogs!" Gustavo said as he crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at them. "We have a _lot_ of work to do tomorrow in the studio," he turned his glare to Logan. "_Especially _since we lost a lot of time over the summer."

Logan gulped before giving a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. They all pushed their chairs in and split up as they walked to the parking lot, going to their respective cars to go over to Dak's house. As Kendall walked ahead to unlock the Big Time Rush mobile, Logan and Camille trailed behind once more. Logan must have noticed that Camille was very quiet as he stopped walking and turned to face her, taking a step forward so their noses were almost touching.

"Is it just me," Logan turned to face Camille, resting his arms on her shoulders. "Or are you starting to get the distinct feeling that this town didn't really miss us all that much?"

Camille nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's like it's the reverse of _It's A Wonderful Life." _She said. "Everyone's better off without us."

"Except for each other." Logan reminded her.

Camille smiled and stood on her tip-toes, giving him a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, there were so many people in this chapter that I couldn't get them all to talk. Thanks for all of the input guys; I have officially decided that this will end as Lomille. But there's going to be some drama with them before the end of the story (it wouldn't be a good story without drama ;) ). What'd you guys think about this chapter? Constructive Criticism is welcome, it's the first time I'm writing a Lomille and I hope I'm doing it well. You're going to know what happened on their trip soon.

Alright, the drama and everything starts with the next chapter at Dak's party. Sorry it moved kind of slow up/was dialogue driven until the end of the chapter, I just wanted to set the plot/time frame of the story and show a bit of Logan's and Camille's thoughts about coming back at the very end. Also, from now on, the chapters go back and forth focusing on Logan's and Camille's third person POVs. Let me know what you think.

Also, let me know if you're confused about anything.

Cheers,

-Riles


	4. The words around, that she's moved town

**.:Chapter 03:.**

_The words around, that she's moved town_

_About a thousand miles away from here._

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

"Geez, Dak, you have a big house." Camille commented as she and Logan walked through the front door of the Zevon mansion. Her voice echoed through the foyer, along with Lizzie's rapid footsteps as she went running through the foyer and into the living room, probably she could start the music. "It's probably the biggest mansion I've seen out here in LA, and I've been out here for a long time."

"Ah, it's nothing," Dak replied modestly as he waved a hand. "I've seen bigger."

"I'm sure you have," Logan mumbled absentmindedly as he looked around. Camille looked over at him and tightened her grip on his hand. Logan turned his attention to her and Camille narrowed her eyes in reply, the one look saying everything.

Camille had known that Logan had a "thing" against Dak almost as soon as he had met the guy. Sure, Dak had become one of their really good friend because he had helped Big Time Rush with their first concert and then had been hired by Gustavo when, with his free time, help them with performing. He hadn't done it as much recently, due to his own career with musical theatre, but he was still willing to help when needed. Because of that, Logan and Dak got along, but there was always a subtle dislike of each other at the same time. Camille knew that Logan thought that Dak could be a little conceited, without knowing it, and Dak thought that Logan could be a bit of a know-it-all and a stick in the mud. It didn't mesh with Dak's laid-back attitude; there had been countless times their friends could feel the tension in the room rise as soon as they were together.

"Yeah, well," Dak closed the door behind his friends, tossing his set of keys into a bowl by the front door. "My mom can be a bit of a showoff sometimes." He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "So, I have all of the food and decorations and stuff, I just need your guys' help setting it all up."

"No problem, Dak, we'd be glad to help." James commented as he slapped Dak on the shoulder as he passed him, walking towards the living room.

"The cops aren't gonna show up this time, are they?" Rhuben asked as she walked over and stood next to Dak, her hands in her back pockets. "Last I checked, they said that you couldn't have another party here."

"No," Dak held up his right index finger. "What they said was that if they get another call about a noise complaint, they would make it _hard_ for us to have another party here. Not that we couldn't have one in general." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Help me with the music?"

"No problem," Rhuben replied easily and the two followed James and the others into the living room.

Camille's eyebrows furrowed together as she let go of Logan's hand and followed Jo, Stephanie, Riley, and Katie into the kitchen where they had pulled open some bags and were dumping chips and candy into some large bowls that were set up. Camille whistled loudly as she looked around the kitchen; stainless steel appliances sparkled back at her and pots and pans hung all over the place.

"And you thought Ronan's apartment was nice," Riley chuckled as she gathered the empty bags of food and walked it over to the trash can to throw them away.

"I'll say," Camille murmured. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to her girlfriend, realizing that she had missed all of the sleepovers that they usually had to gossip about boys, do facials, and just have serious talks in general. She loved the time she spent with Logan, but her girlfriends were her girlfriends and nothing was going to change that. "So, what's up with Dak and Rhuben?" She asked the girls, who looked back at her curiously. "They seem to be pretty close."

"What _about _them?" Jo asked, popping an M&M into her mouth. She shrugged. "They're just hanging out."

"Yeah, we all hang out all the time. And I mean, _all the time. _I think Gustavo is starting to get sick of us." Katie agreed as she wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her bowl of Chex Mix. When she was sure that no one else was watching her, she started to pick out the hard, brown, bread chips. "I mean, when they're not working or doing homework or getting in trouble or something."

"Oh," Camille looked over at Jo, a little suspiciously, but didn't see anything else. Jo was the one out of all of them that practically _lived_ to see two people get together. She was usually the one that could see whenever two people like each other before they did and was very good and setting couples up together. "Anyway, I have some gifts for you guys back at the PalmWoods," she beamed as she leaned forward on the counter. "You're going to love them."

"If they're from the Bahamas, I better love it." Stephanie replied with a teasing smile as she went over to the refrigerator to grab some soda. She peered over her shoulder. "So what'd you bring me?"

"Who cares about that?" Jo waved a hand, turned her eager gaze to Camille, her brown eyes flashing mischievously. "How was your trip with Logan?"

"Really nice," Camille replied with a wistful sigh. She did everything she could not to twirl around in a circle and giggle like an idiot. Never before had she realized that there were just some moments in life, things that happened, that made you want to act like a princess in a fairy-tale. Now she knew what it felt like whenever there was a movie and something good happened to someone and they suddenly burst out into song.

As clichéd as that sounded.

"Just nice?" Jo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "No," she shook her head once. "Flowers are nice. Puppies are nice. Candy is nice. But you just spent _months_ with your man on vacation and it was just…_nice_?"

"He's my boyfriend, not 'my man'," Camille used air quotes around the words before she placed her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "If you're asking whether or not we had sex, we're not talking about it."

"That's not what I wanted to know." Stephanie, Riley, and Katie chorused.

"It's what _I _want to know." Jo insisted. "Come on, spill the details, give me the dirt! Is he big? Small? Did it hurt? Was it your first time? How good is he? Spill it!"

"Ugh," Katie slapped her hands over her ears. "Please don't tell her, I _really _don't want to know the answers to those questions." She shuddered, making another face as she grabbed her bowl of Chex Mix and walked out of the kitchen.

"I told you, Josephine, whether or not we did do it, we're not talking about it." Camille said with a little laugh as Jo pouted, her shoulders slumping. Camille reached out her hands and moved towards Stephanie, taking some of the sodas that she had gathered up into her arms. She then waited as Riley, Jo, and Stephanie grabbed the rest of the bowls and the four of them walked back out to the living room where Kendall, James, and Carlos were trying to move a large oak table that Lizzie was sitting in the middle of.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to move it with her sitting on it," Patrick commented, from where he was standing off to the side, watching.

Lizzie's head shot to the side and she glared at her friend, letting out a little huff. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Patrick replied sarcastically as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the table.

"Because 95 pounds makes you really fat." Noah added, rolling his eyes.

"You're mean." Lizzie stuck out her tongue as their friends laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Liz," Dak reached out and put his arms around his sister, giving her a tight hug. "We Zevons are very attractive. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Riley snorted.

"You're about as attractive as a bandage," she commented and then gave a sweet smile. "And I've had a long relationship with bandages, so I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Then that just proves that you have really odd taste in guys." Rhuben shot back with a teasing smile. Riley stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Camille laughed along with her friends, noticing that Dak didn't seem to be bothered at all by her joke. That was definitely different. She remembered that whenever Dak and Riley had made jokes about each other, even though they didn't mean them, they would constantly go back and forth; trying to top each other with the most biting insult they could come up with.

But now, nothing.

_It's probably not even that big of an issue to even care that much about. _Camille thought as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She looked around at all of her friends, suddenly feeling underdressed. She was in her comfy clothes that wouldn't make her feel constricted while she was on the plane, and little to no makeup, and everyone else looked like they were actually dressed to go to a party. _Maybe I should have gone home and gotten some sleep before, now I don't really feel like being here._

But was it that she didn't want to be with her friends or that she just didn't want to be at the party, due to lack of sleep?

She didn't know, but even the thought of going back to school tomorrow, where everything would start to go back to normal was even more appealing than that. Plus, she knew that she was going to have a lot of auditions to try out for, her manager had left her message after message on her phone while she was gone, and she only got a little bit of practice done of them. She spent so much time sight-seeing and all that before she even gave a second thought to practicing on it. Plus, it was the most time that she got to spend with her dad in years.

"Alright," WayneWayne clapped his hands together. "Let's blast some music and get this party started!"

* * *

"Whew, I'm tired!" Camille wiped sweat off of her forehead with a laugh as she and WayneWayne came to a halt, as the up-beat song blended into an even faster one.

"Already?" WayneWayne looked at her curiously, a big grin on his face as he continued to move. "You only just started." He grabbed onto her hands and started to swing them back and forth. "Come on, just one more dance."

Camille groaned but went along with it. She looked around the room as they continued to dance. In the past three hours the house had gone from hardly filled to completely packed, you couldn't move without the threat of someone hitting you in the side of the head with their arm or their hand. But it seemed like everyone was having a good time. There was shouting, laughter, and lots of loud talking, and Camille was remotely surprised to see that there wasn't anyone drinking.

"Jet lag that bad, huh?" WayneWayne asked as he grabbed his best friend's hand and twirled her around twice.

"You don't know the half of it," Camille gasped. Someone stepped on her already aching feet, and that just a damper on her already dwindling mood. But she was trying to keep as positive as possible, so she wouldn't put anyone off. Logan had already asked if she wanted to go home, seeming to be eager to get out of there, but Camille had forced a smile, shook her head, and said that she was having fun and would let him know when she was ready to leave. He just smiled and shrugged and went off to talk to Kendall and Carlos. From what she could see, they were talking about hockey, from the way that they were swinging their arms about and how annoyed Kendall looked. He only got overly-dramatic when it came to that specific sport. Camille turned her attention back to WayneWayne and saw the look on his face. "No," she said shortly. "We're not talking about it, so don't ask."

"Alright," WayneWayne held his hands up defensively. "Fine, I won't ask."

"Thank you." Camille stated. "I don't get why people even care so much." WayneWayne opened his mouth and Camille shot him a look, getting him to shut up once more. "Don't even." She warned once more. "I get that it's everyone's curiosity, but still."

"No," WayneWayne denied. "It's our curiosity, its Jo's nosiness." He gave Camille a smile as she let out a laugh. "Hey, it's the first time you've laughed all night."

"Yeah, I know," Camille ran her hands over her face. "I'm just tired." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "And this pulsing music isn't helping my headache any."

"You're falling apart."

"I'm getting old."

The two laughed once more and as the music winded down into a slower one, Camille grabbed a soda out of the large bucket that they had filled with ice and went over to the couch. She sat down with a heavy sigh and looked around once more. Her friends were talking to each other, eating, or dancing along with everyone else in the room and Camille wanted to do nothing else than get some sleep.

"Hey Camille!"

Camille looked up to see Jennifer 1 standing over her, giving a bright, toothy smile. Camille gave a slow wave back, not sure why one of the most 'popular girls' in the PalmWoods would be talking to her when she never gave her the time of day before.

"It's good to have you back," she continued, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders as she sat down on the couch, almost on top of Camille. "You've been gone for so long." She placed a hand on Camille's shoulder. "It's been quiet without you at the PalmWoods…" her eyes widened. "It's like you didn't even exist!" She burst out into high-pitched giggles, causing Camille to get a whiff of her breath.

_I take that back about the beer, _she thought to herself. "I thought Dak didn't allow any beer here!" Camille called over the music.

"He didn't," Jennifer practically screamed in Camille's ear and then shushed her. "I brought my own," she tilted her cup and smiled. Camille gave a painfully awkward smile as Jennifer 1 started to blather onto her about something that had happened with the other Jennifers while she was gone, but Camille could have cared less.

Ignoring the obnoxiously loud girl next to her, Camille got up from her seat and made her way through the crowd to the stairs, stopping every so often to say "hey," to a guy friend or give a girl friend a hug. She didn't really know them; she just recognized them from the PalmWoods. _Come to think of it, before Big Time Rush got there, I never really __tried__ to make friends with anyone. _ She didn't stop for small talk with anyone. Her goal was fixed in her mind, the bathroom being the only room in the house not crawling with people. At least, she hoped not. Passing through the living room had been an adventure in itself, but the stairs were worse. Couples were using the railings for support, cups and food had been left all over the place, and someone had fallen asleep, using the top six stairs to sprawl out on. Luckily, God had blessed Camille with excellent balance so that even she was able to maneuver around them. Once completely up the stairs, she quickly found the bathroom. Trying the doorknob and finding it unlocked, she quickly slipped inside.

Once inside the bathroom, Camille pressed her back to the nearest wall, closed her eyes, and slowly slid to the floor. She had no clue as to why she had shown up. Ok, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she had come. Camille never really liked parties. She hated everything parties represented - drugs, "hooking up," getting so drunk you vomit and still can't see straight for a week. It didn't bother her at first, because they never had the kind of parties that would cause them to get in trouble, they never drank, they never smoked or did drugs, nothing that even Mama Knight would get upset over. And now here she was at one of those legendary 'LA parties'. Granted, it wasn't one of those normal parties, only Jennifer had brought beer, and everyone else was as sober as the day they were born. She couldn't understand it; normally she loved parties and threw them with Jo and Stephanie at the PalmWoods as much as possible.

She didn't know when it changed.

She didn't know when her friends had changed, they never liked parties as big as this either, if she could guess, they didn't know who more than half of the party-goers were.

_Well, at this point, they might know them, but I don't. _Camille turned to the sink, turned the water on, and splashed some onto her face. That helped a little, but she still felt off. She grabbed a towel and dried her face before placing it on the sink and leaving the bathroom, carefully making her way back downstairs and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey," she greeted Rhuben when she spotted her friend filling up a bowl of food. Stephanie, Riley, Carlos, Kendall and Sydney were talking animatedly about something in the corner. She gave them a wave, but they didn't notice.

"Hey," Rhuben replied with a quick smile as she went back to what she was doing. "What's up?"

"Not much," Camille replied, letting out a sigh as she stood on the other side of the counter. "I just needed to get away from the music; it was giving me a headache." Rhuben slowly nodded before shrugging.

"I don't know if it's gonna help you in here," she raised her right index finger and spun it in a quick circle. "This place echoes like crazy." She raised her voice a little bit to prove her point. She paused as she reached up and pull a clump of mascara out of her eyelashes. "Something wrong?"

"No," Camille shook her head. "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, being away at an exotic island can do that to you." Rhuben commented as she looked at her watch before dumping the rest of the skittles bag that was in her hand into the bowl. She crumpled up the bag and tossed it onto the counter. "You know jet lag and time change and everything like that." She added with a shrug. "I can understand."

"Oh yeah," Camille smiled. "Did you go home this summer?"

"Yeah, for a little while." Rhuben nodded. "It was good to be home. I really missed it."

"I bet." Camille nodded. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she could feel some sort of tension between the two of them. She shook her head. _I'm just so tired that I'm imagining things. _"So what did I miss here?"

"A lot." Rhuben replied and picked up the bowl before walking out from around the counter and over to Carlos, Stephanie, Kendall, Riley, and Sydney. She joined their conversation with ease, laughing as Carlos shot out a hand and grabbed a handful of Skittles, shoving them into his mouth.

"Hey guys," James poked his head into the kitchen before walking in all the way. "The party's winding down, Dak and Lizzie need to get everything cleaned up before their parents get home and unless you want to get stuck helping," he paused. "Which I'm sure you don't want to do," he chuckled to himself. "I think we should get going."

"Let's go get the boys," Riley said to Rhuben before the twin girls slipped out of the kitchen, their baby brother following after them.

James walked over to Camille and gave her a bright smile as he pulled himself up onto the counter. He started talking about some sort of a competition that had just gone between him and a muscular guy to see who could do the most push-ups in five minutes. Not surprisingly, he boasted, he won easily and now he was able to have bragging rights for the next two months as well as the fact that he had made an easy 20 bucks from the people around them that had bet on the competition. He stopped talking when he noticed that Camille didn't seem to be listening, asking her what was wrong.

"I don't know for sure," Camille said slowly as she pointed over her shoulder. "But I think that Rhu just ditched me."

"Nah," James shook his head as he looked over Camille's shoulder. "Carlos needed her for something," he grabbed onto Camille's shoulders and shook her. "Relax, you're just over-tired and you haven't seen us in months, while we've been hanging out every day. But it's not like we don't want to be your friends anymore."

_Then how come it feels like it? _Camille asked as she waited for Kendall, Katie, and Logan to go to the Big Time Rush mobile and drive back to the PalmWoods after saying goodnight to Dak and Lizzie.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think of this chapter? I thought that it would be a good idea to show the paparazzi and everyone else asking the same question over and over again, since it is what everyone wants to know. But it will cool down a bit from here as it shows how so many things have started to change while they were gone. If you guys have any ideas, be sure to throw it my way, since there's only so long that I can do the 'woe is me, things are different' thing.

Like I said before, this story is going to be a Lomille, and it'll be between 15/16-25/26 chapters long. I never intended on it to be a long story, just an idea I suddenly had and wanted to write. Summer break is almost here, so I'll be able to update faster.

Also, the adults are in this story, but they're not important characters, so they won't appear as much as the teens. For those that recognize them, you'll see more of Patrick, Noah, Sydney, Lizzie, and Katie as the story goes on. And does anyone know which Jennifer is which? I _think_ that the blonde one is Jennifer 1, but I don't know that for sure. Chapters will get longer and you'll see more of BTR in the next chapter.

Cheers,

-Riles


	5. I found something she wrote

**.:Chapter 04:.**

_I found something she wrote, a long time ago._

_And it reminds me of a place I know called, Memory Lane._

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

"Does anyone else besides me think that it should be against the law to have to go back to school, on a Friday?" James asked as he walked out into the sitting area of apartment 2J, tossing his backpack to the floor with a dull thud. "I mean, summer just ended _yesterday_ why can't they just let us go back on Monday?"

"Because they want to make our lives _suck_," Katie replied as she stabbed her omelet with her fork. She sighed heavily as she slumped forward onto the table, resting her chin in her free hand. She looked over at Carlos, who was practically inhaling his own breakfast, and smiled. "But the cool thing is that we're not really doing anything, it's the weekend tomorrow, and its game night tonight!" She punched her fists into the air. "What do you say, Big Bro?" she asked as she turned to Kendall, who left his room, Logan behind him. "Are you ready to dominate again?"

"Of course." Kendall replied and high-fived his sister before taking his spot at the table.

Mrs. Knight smile over her shoulder as she continued to wash the dishes that she had used to make breakfast that morning. She frowned when she noticed that Logan was awkwardly making himself busy with his backpack. He had his head tilted down, looking into his backpack as he looked like he was searching for something through all of the pockets. But he was usually so organized, knowing where everything was, so he wasn't sure what could be wrong.

Mrs. Knight turned around, flicking her soapy hands into the air as she looked to see what the problem was. She looked over the table and then at Logan, blushing as the realization hit her. Since Logan was gone, they had taken his chair away from the table and moved around it, so they had more space. She had forgotten to put it back.

"Oh, Logan, I'm sorry," Mrs. Knight gave him a quick smile before hurrying over and taking it from by the window and placed it back at the table. She quickly came up with an excuse for the oversight. "I was cleaning up and forgot to move the chair back."

_Yeah, right, _Logan thought to himself before zipping up his backpack and walking over to the kitchen table as Mrs. Knight moved his chair back. "It's alright, Mama Knight, really," Logan gave her a reassuring smile. "I just hope that you didn't give Carlos my breakfast too." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. He glared at Carlos, when he noticed that his friend had slowly reached out and was trying to grab onto his plate. "Touch that and die." He said, holding up his fork, threatening to stab his hand with it.

Carlos gave a sheepish smile and brought his hand back to his lap as Kendall, James, and Katie burst out laughing at his attempt. Logan laughed along as well, finally feeling that things were back to normal. They had many breakfasts like this; they were the kind of people that could wake up talking, and it was one of the things that he enjoyed the most as when he was back in Minnesota, his parents had to go to work early, so he typically had breakfast by himself.

"So, are we going over to Rocque Records at the normal time today?" Logan asked as he started to eat his own breakfast.

"Yeah, Gustavo needs us to re-work some of our dance moves," Carlos agreed through a full mouth, shooting out a few bits of mashed up eggs as he did so.

"I think you need to re-work your table manners as well," Logan commented, brushing off his face.

"Oops, sorry."

"Anyway," James leaned away from Carlos. "He says that we really need to work on our dance moves because he set up a few performances on some talk shows, so Rhu is gonna stop by to help us."

Logan sat up a bit straighter at the mention of one of his best friends. It was hard not being able to see or talk to them for a while, and he always had fun whenever they were around. Especially when it came to working at Rocque Records, while the boys were used to constant put down, they were used to positivity and critiques and they passed that on to BTR, which was a nice change of pace.

"Sounds cool," Logan agreed. He looked at his watch before quickly shoving the rest of his omelet into his mouth. "Oh, we better get going or we're going to be late."

"It's just school," Kendall reminded him. "And it's just downstairs." He said as he rolled his eyes, although he gathered everyone's plates as he stood up as well. "Seriously, I don't get how you can enjoy it so much, you're just getting useless facts shoved into your head, day after day."

"Better than having it blasted out of your head with constant checks in hockey." Logan replied with a shrug.

Kendall let out a loud gasp at the insult, nearly dropping the plates to the floor. "_Never _insult hockey in my presence, Logie." He whispered, his eyes widening. "Never." He repeated before pointing at him menacingly, giving a smile as he walked over to the sink.

Logan smiled and shook his head. _Glad to see that Kendall's obsession with hockey hasn't changed. _He thought as he went to grab his backpack.

"Oh mom, did you make our lunches?" Katie asked as she went over to the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Yep, I got them done early," Mrs. Knight wiped her hands off on a dishtowel before she went over to the coat rack by the front door and grabbed her purse off of it. "I need to go meet up with my agent to see how well we did with our taxes." She smiled over at Logan. "You know I had to do it myself since you left, it was torture." She said and blew them all a kiss before leaving the room.

Logan blinked as he slowly put his backpack up onto his back. Was that supposed to be a joke? Or was there a hidden meaning underneath it? He shook his head, pushing the thought away. No one could say that Logan didn't worry about what others thought; it was probably what he did the most when he wasn't thinking about what was going on at school that day. He shrugged to himself before leading the way out of apartment 2J and down through the PalmWoods lobby to the PalmWoods School.

Miss. Collins was standing in the doorway, greeting all of her students with a bright smile and a cheery greeting as they passed her.

"Hey Logan," Miss. Tara Collins greeted Logan with a bright smile as soon as he stepped into the PalmWoods school. "You look happy, how was your summer? The PalmWoods was quiet without you here, especially when there were so many kids that needed tutoring."

After noticing how well Logan did in school, Miss. Collins had asked Logan to help her start up a tutoring program over the summer, when he wasn't working, so he could help some of the kids in his class finish up some late projects or get some points back into their work so they wouldn't get too far behind. It was something that he usually looked forward to.

A flash of guilt rushed through Logan's gut. He didn't realize how many people he had inconvenienced when he had left without a second thought. He caused Gustavo and Kelly to, in all tense and purposes, completely stop working, he made it harder for Mama Knight to do her bills and taxes, and there was no doubt that his friendships were strained. He knew that it was a possibility that it was going to happen as soon as they had gotten back, but now it was staring him in the face and he didn't like it.

_I wonder if Camille noticed it too. _Logan thought to himself, looking towards his feet. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Miss. Collins calling his name over and over again. "Huh?" He looked up at her and then smiled, realizing that he had asked her a question. "My summer was great, thanks," Logan replied as he pulled an apple out of his backpack and placed it on Miss. Collins' desk. "I hope yours was just as enjoyable."

"You kidding?" Miss. Collins smiled. "Four months without having to worry about tests or projects to grade," she walked around her desk and sat down in her chair. "It was a match made in heaven for me."

Logan laughed as he hitched his backpack up his shoulder before walking over to his usual desk and sitting down. He looked up and smiled as Jo, Camille, and Stephanie walked into the room. He felt a little jealous as Jo and Stephanie went over to their boyfriends, James, and Carlos, and gave them quick kisses in greeting, but pushed it away as Camille sat down in front of him, flashing a smile. Because they went back on their 'pact' of not seeing each other for 24 hours when they first got back, they at least agreed not to have a date or anything like that for at least a week. Plus, it would give them time to get back on their sleep schedule, the time change, and get used to the work they have to do once more.

"Great party last night, huh?" Jo asked as she brushed her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I hardly got any sleep from all of that soda that I was drinking."

"And she's not talking about the caffeine," Stephanie added with a teasing smile. "She's talking about how many times she had to get up to go pee." Jo let out a fake shriek and shoved her on the shoulder.

"I feel bad for skipping out on Dak and Lizzie to help them clean up though," James commented, resting his arms on his desk.

"Really?" Carlos gave him a look of horror.

"No, not really."

Logan laughed himself, feeling oddly detached from the conversation. He had a good time at the party, they were always fun, but he also felt self-conscious at the same time. He didn't know a lot of the people that were there, and his friends were either too busy dancing or talking to the people he didn't know. He wasn't much of a dancer if it wasn't choreographed dancing, and he didn't want to interrupt Camille, who looked like she was having a good time. So, in essence, he ended up being stuck there, just looking around, and drinking soda.

He looked over as he heard Kendall chuckle to himself, his thumbs flying over the keyboard of his phone. It was sort of weird, as Kendall would be talking about something hockey related before school started, or checking the stats on his phone, he wasn't much of a texter.

_You're forgetting that things have started to change while you were gone, Logan, _Logan shook his head, trying to reassure himself. _Just go with the flow, you're overreacting about nothing. _"What's so funny?" he asked quietly, as Miss. Collins stood up and started to write something onto the board.

"You know how they're homeschooled at the same time that we're in school?" Kendall asked as he pulled up a picture on his phone. "Apparently, this is what happens when Ronan tries to teach about History." He turned the phone around and showed a picture of Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah asleep (or pretending to be asleep) on the couch. From the height and the angle of the picture, Logan was sure that Sydney was taking the pic, and that Ronan probably wasn't very happy.

Logan laughed as well. "That's funny," he remarked as Kendall went back to texting on his phone. "While you're at it, could you ask Landy what she and Bella want to do after dinner tonight?"

"Uh," Kendall avoided Logan's gaze. "They're hanging out with Dak and WayneWayne tonight after leave drop Patrick, Noah, and Sydney over here." He shrugged as he put his phone back into his jeans pocket, flipping open his notebook as he got ready to take notes.

Logan frowned, trying not to let panic take him over. "Since when have they done that?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Kendall say it out loud.

"Uh, since you left." Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side. "But that doesn't mean that they won't want to start the tradition up again next Friday." He added quickly, not wanting Logan to be any more hurt than he was. "They just…" he twirled his pen around his fingers. "Had this planned for a while."

"Mhm," Logan nodded as he turned back to his notebook. "It's cool, I understand." He gave Camille another smile as she turned back to look at him, hardly paying attention as Miss. Collins went over to the door to the classroom and closed it before officially started class.

His Friday tradition with Riley and Rhuben he had started two years ago, and now they weren't doing that either?

It was just too weird.

But he didn't know how to fix any of it.

* * *

_Someday it'll come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know, we can turn it up all the way  
Cause this is our someday  
Is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
Cause this is our someday_

Rhuben sighed as she slapped a hand onto her forehead, watching the four boys dance in front of her. She slowly lifted her head before walking over to the boom box and pressing the PLAY/PAUSE button with a quick jab of her index finger. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James could tell just by looking at her that she was completely pleased. Being the choreographer of her own band, she took dancing very seriously, even working for hours after they were done, to make sure that their routine was perfect.

So when Gustavo hired the DarkElements to help Big Time Rush with their career, she quickly filled in the spot to be their choreographer. With a lot of diplomacy and dedication, she helped the boys get to where they were now, although there were plenty of times that they still managed to mess things up, which just made her frustrated. But they knew that she was just trying to help them get better.

_I know that I'm the one that screwed this up, _Logan thought to himself, feeling that detached feeling once more. _I should have practiced more when I was in the Bahamas, I can't just take time off and not expect to work out at all._

He shook his head as Rhuben let out another sigh, placing her hands on her hips. "James, you actually did a really great job on this, you've definitely improved." She then turned to Carlos. "You put a lot of energy into your dancing, but sometimes it throws you off of the beat, so you should watch that when it comes to the higher tempo songs."

"But I just love them so much!" Carlos declared, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"I know," Rhuben laughed. "But still, you have to know how to balance them," she turned to Kendall. "I know that you think that you have two left feet, but you're doing a great job," she reassured him, causing him to smile. "Those extra practices that I've been helping you with have really improved your footwork, but you're still thinking too much." She walked over to Kendall, placing her hands on his face. "I can _see_ that you're thinking of the next step, instead of feeling it, just relax."

"I know, thanks, Benny." Kendall replied with a smile.

"You're welcome, Kenny." Rhuben replied with a chuckle, patting him on the stomach. She shook her head. "Ugh, no, I can't say that with a straight face, knowing that so many of your fans call you that as a pet name."

_Benny? _Logan repeated to himself. He let out an involuntary gulp as Rhuben's smile faded as she turned her attention to him.

She stayed silent for a few moments, just breathing as she looked at him calmly. But Logan knew that she wasn't calm, being more introverted to her twin, Riley's being extroverted, Rhuben took more time to think about how she felt about situations before she said anything. The longer she thought, the angrier she was. He knew it wasn't good. "C'mon, Logan, I know you can do better than that!" Rhuben commented as she scratched her forehead. "I know that learning how to dance isn't so easy for you, since you want everything to be perfect," she used air quotes around the words. "But you've been doing these steps for the past two years; you should have it by now."

Logan sighed, annoyed. "I know," he wiped sweat off of his forehead, shuffling his feet. "I guess all that time on vacation just-"He stopped talking as Rhuben held up her hand, looking at her watch.

"I don't take excuses," she reminded him. "It's time for you guys to go and work with Gustavo on your vocals anyway," she gave a wave as she picked up her dance bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." She left the room quickly.

Logan shook his head as he went over to his dance bag to change back into his street clothes. "Great," he mumbled. "If I'm this bad with my dance moves, then I'm going to be horrible with my singing. I don't think I can take Gustavo yelling at me today."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Kendall commented as he gave Logan a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You just got back, you didn't practice, things happen." He grinned. "I'll make sure that he doesn't yell at you too much."

"I don't think you can guarantee that," Carlos said, shaking his head.

"Dude," James put his hand over Carlos' face and pushed him backwards out of the dance studio. "You _really _need to stop talking sometimes, you really don't help whenever someone is trying to make a point or make someone feel better."

Logan smiled a little as he grabbed his bag and followed them. As they headed towards the bathroom to change, Logan noticed Rhuben standing outside of Rocque Records, looking at her watch impatiently, obviously waiting for someone. He hesitated for a moment before heading over to the front door, meaning to talk to her. He never really got a chance since he had gotten back, what with the party and everything, but now seemed to be a good time as any.

Rhuben tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently, as she waited outside of Rocque Records. Logan moved to go outside to talk to her, but stopped when he saw her push herself off of the wall outside. He leaned over, to get a better view, and watched as Dak and Riley walking her way. "Finally!" she called once they were in ear-shot, grabbing her bag off of the ground. "I thought I was going to have to talk back.

"My fault," Riley held up a hand, not taking offense or notice to her sister's irritated tone. "I couldn't get my car to start."

"A lot good that does me," Rhuben huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Riley's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, but then she relaxed. "I know you're mad at Logan, but don't take it out on me. I'm just as mad as you are." She shook her head and muttered something under her breath that Logan couldn't hear, but Rhuben and Dak nodded to.

Dak snorted. "Somehow, I don't think that's possible," he commented as he took Rhuben's bag and placed it over his shoulder. Riley waved a hand, signaling that that was true. "Listen, do you want me to talk to him for you guys?" He rubbed the back of his neck before resting his arm around Rhuben's shoulders. "I mean, I know that he probably wouldn't listen to me, but he also knows that I wouldn't have a reason to lie." He shrugged as Riley and Rhuben gave him pointed stares. "What? It's better than a murder trial." He reasoned.

"He's smart," Rhuben mumbled. "He can figure it out himself." She looked around before looping her arm around Dak's waist and leaning into his side. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the side of the head. "Can we go home now?"

"Is Liz, at the PalmWoods with Katie?" Dak asked, turning back to Riley.

"Yeah, got her there an hour ago." Riley replied with a nod. "Let's go."

Logan watched as they walked away. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**A/N: **I have decided that this story is only going to be 15/16 chapters long, it's a story I'm just doing for fun, so while I am putting a lot of hard work into it, it isn't meant to be a very long story. Also, that means that the chapters will jump around a bit, like, jumping forward through the week/jumping back to the vacations through flashback. Some chapters might just be complete flashbacks; I'll let you know in an author's note if it ever comes to that.

Thanks to everyone that's still enjoying this story.

That being said, I need some help. I like writing stories of my own ideas, but I also like getting ideas (requests if you will) from our reviewers. That being said, what kind of story would you like to see from me during the summer? I have more time then so I should be able to write about 6/7 of them at one time, and as I'm currently doing 4, I have some spots open. But this time, I want the ideas to come from you guys, not ones that I'm already thinking of. Maybe you want to see a pairing of one of the canon characters and one of mine that you haven't seen yet/before? Something completely different? Maybe you want to see an expansion on an idea we brought up before? Anything you guys want let me know!

Don't worry; I haven't given up on my other ideas. ^-^

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	6. Memory lane, we're here again

**.:Chapter 05:.**

_Memory lane, we're here again. Back to the days_

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

Camille sighed as she ran her blush brush lightly over her cheeks. She looked at her watch before putting her makeup away and getting off of her chair, walking over to her bed to finish packing up her backpack before school started. She tried the best that she could, not to continue to look at her watch every few minutes, but she couldn't help it. She usually met up with Jo and Stephanie at her dorm before school started, so they could walk down together.

But this time, it seemed like they had forgotten about it.

Now she knew that she wasn't imagining things, that it wasn't all just in her head. And if it wasn't for the fact that she and Logan weren't going to see much for each other for the next week, since they had broken their rule about seeing each other for the first 24 hours after they had gotten back, she would ask him about it. She knew that he felt it too.

But Camille was never one to beat around the bush. That wasn't her style. It was also what her acting style depended on. To get rid of her nerves, she would put all of that energy into her performance. Ok, she had to admit, sometimes she did go a bit overboard, but it was better to do too much than to do too little and she knew that things were going to work out for her eventually.

And it was going to start with this. All she had to do was grab her stuff and go to class, find Jo and Stephanie, and demand to know what was going on. If that didn't work, then she would go to Riley and Rhuben and ask. She knew from experience that they were some of the people that would tell you something to your face, finding the truth better than lying. But she also knew that it was hard for anyone to tell when they lied, as they were so good at it.

"Camille, you're going to be late," Mr. Roberts called as he poked his head into the doorway of her room. He gave her a funny look. "I thought that Jo and Stephanie would be meeting you here?" he added, noticing the lack of loud voices.

_So did I. _Camille just gave him a small smile as she finished packing up her backpack with her school supplies. "Have a great day, daddy." She gave him a hug and a kiss before giving him a closer look. "You might want to take another day off; I think you could use some time to care for your sunburn." She added.

"What sunburn?" Mr. Roberts asked as he looked over his arms and legs.

"This one!" Camille reached out and smacked her father on the arm before letting out a laugh and side-stepping her father and hurrying out the door of apartment 4J, grabbing her key on the way out of the room. She went down to the lobby, spotting Jo and Stephanie as they left the elevator. "Guys!" She called, grabbing their attention before hurrying over to them.

"Hey!" Jo turned and opened her arms, giving Camille a big hug before letting go and allowing Stephanie to the do the same. "Ready for another year of school?" she rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Definitely not," Camille stated with a laugh. She hesitated, before asking her question. "So, uh, how come you guys didn't come by my apartment and walk to class?" She motioned over her shoulder. "We always go to class together."

"I thought you were going to take the day off," Stephanie replied with a shrug. "I mean," she rolled her eyes as she gave a teasing smile. "We knew that Logan wouldn't skip, he could be dying from a gunshot wound and all he would care about would be finishing up a math problem or something."

Camille couldn't help but laugh along with them. It was true, she had to admit. While they were in the Bahamas, Logan would manually and mentally count out how much the check was going to be when they ate out. He did the same thing when it came to paying a tip. It also didn't help at all when he spent some of his time off, doing some extra credit homework for school…and they didn't do any of their assignments yet.

"Plus, we thought that you would still be tired from the party last night," Jo added as she reached out and lightly touched Camille's arm.

"You got that right," Camille agreed. _Ok, so it was all just a misunderstanding. _"Oh, you reminded me," she turned her backpack around and unzipped the front pocket, reaching her hand inside. "I brought you guys something back from the Bahamas."

"Gift time!" Stephanie sang, holding out her hands. "Let me see!"

Camille giggled to herself as she dug around her bag for the gifts. Her smile widened as she pulled out two wooden boxes and handed them over to the girls. They had brightly colored glass beads pressed into the top of the boxes. "These were handmade and I knew that you guys would like it, but there's also something inside."

Jo immediately ripped off the top of her box and let out a squeal, hopping back and forth from her left to right foot as she looked at the ring that was inside it. She then peered over into Stephanie's box and grinned at the earrings that were inside.

"'Mille, these are awesome!" Stephanie said before whipping her digital camera out and starting to take picture after picture of her gift.

"I love it," Jo slid the ring onto her finger and put the box carefully into her backpack before turning and crushing Camille in her arms in a big hug, rocking her back and forth. "It's so cool!" She laughed and moved to the side as Stephanie nudged her arms aside so the two girls could give her a hug. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," Stephanie said as she hugged Camille as well. "Wait," she took a step back and looked Camille in the eye. "Logan had nothing to do with this, did he?"

"Please," Camille rolled her eyes. "Logan needed help from Mrs. Knight to figure out what kind of necklace to get me, I don't think he's smart enough to know anything about jewelry, it was all my idea." She explained. "And you're welcome, but could you _please_ let me go before you blow up my lungs?"

"Sorry," Jo quickly let go and backed away. "But it's so cute." She lifted her hand into the air and looked at it with the light.

"Let's go before she falls in love with that thing," Stephanie said to Camille, who laughed and grabbed onto Jo's arm, putting it back down at her side, before the three walked into the PalmWoods school.

Camille gave a quick smile to Logan and the guys before getting into her seat. She knew that if she looked at him too long she would be tempted to give him a kiss in greeting, like she always did. But she also knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself if it started, not until the teacher told them to stop at least. It was embarrassing at t times, being caught making out with him (as that had happened many times when they were on vacation. But she was in love and it was like a drug, being around him all the time.

It was just worse now that she couldn't do anything more than talk to him, at least not for the next week or so. She tried not to get jealous at the fact that Jo and Stephanie could kiss their boyfriends in greeting and she couldn't.

"Great party last night, huh?" Jo asked as she brushed her blonde hair over her shoulders, speaking mostly to James and Carlos. "I hardly got any sleep from all of that soda that I was drinking."

"And she's not talking about the caffeine," Stephanie added with a teasing smile. "She's talking about how many times she had to get up to go pee." Jo let out a fake shriek and shoved her on the shoulder.

"I feel bad for skipping out on Dak and Lizzie to help them clean up though," James commented, resting his arms on his desk.

"Really?" Carlos gave him a look of horror.

"No, not really."

Camille laughed along with the others as James rolled his eyes and hit Carlos n the arm for his naive thinking. She really missed that, she realized. She missed the schemes and the plans that Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James would somehow get into. She missed having them all around, as they were her first _real _friends in LA. At least before Jo and Stephanie came along.

She flashed Logan another smile before turning back around and starting to pull her notebooks out of her backpack. It was then that she heard whispers, and looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jo and Stephanie whispering to James and Carlos. She couldn't hear the whole conversation, but herd snippets of it.

"_Do you think she'd want to come? Why don't you ask?"_

"_No, it's not her thing."_

"_You don't know that for sure."_

"_But its better if she doesn't some along, we'd have more fun that way. Instead of trying to make sure she feels included."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

Camille couldn't take it at that point. She knew that they were talking about her, even if they were trying to be quiet about it. She knew it! They didn't really want her around! So all the hugging and everything from before was all just for show, to make it seem like nothing was going on.

But she knew what it was now.

She wasn't wanted.

Without thinking about it, Camille gathered her stuff, jumped up from her seat, and noisily bolted from the classroom. She ran out the entrance of the PalmWoods and down the street, ignoring the bewildered looks she got as she shoved people out of the way. She kept running, not noticing where she was going until she recognized the neighborhood that she wound up in, ten minutes later.

She walked down the street until she reached the house she was looking for and hurried up the steps. She dropped her backpack onto the porch before repeatedly pressing her finger into the doorbell button. She took a step back and waited for a few seconds, before hearing footsteps hurrying down the stairs and over to the front door. Camille looked up as WayneWayne, looking exhausted, pulled the door open and gave Camille a confused look as he ran a hand over his face.

"Camille?" WayneWayne looked confused when he saw her standing on the front porch of his house. He rubbed his eyes before looking at his watch. "Isn't it kind of early to be here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He then noticed that she looked like she was on the verge of tears, and his demeanor quickly changed. "What's wrong, Cammy?"

"I just don't get it," Camille said as she put her face into her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. "Are they doing this on purpose?"

"No, Cammy, no one's doing anything on purpose." WayneWayne said as he put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her the best that he could.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Camille wiped away her tears, but as more came, she turned and buried her face into WayneWayne's chest as she started to cry harder.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter was so short; the next one will have more of Camille's POV than Logan's to make up for it. I knew that I wanted Camille's one to be that was more emotional than Logan's, because I feel that with her antics and everything, she would fall apart quicker as well as be more emotional. But, the fact that she went to WayneWayne and did it, of course, it gonna cause some tension for Logan and Camille.

Also, I changed my mind, this story is only going to be 10 chapters long. I intended it to be a longer one, but since I'm basically already writing the plot I had in mind for the story, there's basically no other way that I can draw it out anymore before they confront their friends about what's going on. So, sorry if you wanted a really long story. At this rate, I'll be able to update every day until it's done, meaning the story will be done by Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how many chapters I update a day until it's done and how long they are.

I hope you guys liked it, I'll update again soon, the drama is gonna start blowing up as well, since this is a shorter story than my others.

Cheers,

-Riles


	7. And I'll remember you, always

**.:Chapter 06:.**

_And I'll remember you, always. So much has changed._

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

_Camille took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror, when she heard a knock at her hotel door. She knew exactly who it was; her father was going to be out all night…_

_She was nervous._

_But in a good way._

_It was what she wanted._

_Camille took another breath before walking over to the door and opening it, only to give Logan a nervous smile._

_The good-looking young man that was standing in her doorway wanted to have sex with her. That much was apparent just from the way that he was dressed. Camille wasn't born yesterday. Someone who went to that much trouble to look that good had definite plans in his mind when he arrives at a woman's door._

_He smiled when he saw her. "Hi." He greeted nervously._

"_Hi," when Camille closed the door and took a step back, she asked. "What's in the bag?"_

"_Food," Logan put an arm around her and drew her close for a kiss. "A bunch of junk," he kissed her softly. "And some healthy stuff, of course." A longer kiss. He then pulled back and gave her a look."Do you like grapefruit?"_

"_Huh?" Camille asked breathlessly, her mind elsewhere._

"_I got grapefruit," Logan replied. "And I know not many people like it. Do you?"_

"_Huh?" Camille asked again._

"_The grapefruit," he breathed against her neck before kissing her again._

"_Um…" she'd already forgotten the question._

_He backed her towards the bed, his free arm holding her tightly around the waist. The bag he was carrying interfered with his attempt to pull her closer, and they both laughed._

…

"Camille?" Logan knocked on the door before poking his head into her room. He smiled when he found her lying on her back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Besides admiring the whiteness of your ceiling, what are you doing?"

"Thinking about our vacation." Camille replied quietly.

"Oh, and what about it?" Logan asked as he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, reaching out and resting his hand on her leg.

Camille looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Besides the obvious, you mean?" She asked, and then smiled as Logan blushed, although he smiled good naturedly. "I was just wondering if it was a mistake asking you to go with me."

Logan's smile immediately faded and he almost looked pale. He cleared his throat for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to say. Finally, he turned back to Camille, his eyes widening. "If I did anything to hurt you…that night, then I'm sorry. I thought that things were-"

"No," Camille sat up and gave Logan a kiss to reassure him. "No, that night…was wonderful, really, it was." She let out a sigh, pulling her hair behind her ear. "That's not what I was talking about. I just…if I knew that our friends were going to act this way when we got back, then I don't think it was a good idea to invite you to go along with us."

"Oh," Logan nodded, his heart beat slowing down. "You mean the feeling that no one wants us around?" He paused. "Is that why you ran out of class last week?" He asked.

He had wanted to go after her when she had bolted out of the classroom, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He learned quickly that when she got emotional, she got _really_ emotional and could, at times, act irrationally. So he wasn't sure if it was one of those times that he was supposed to go after her or just wait for her to calm down a little bit. In the end, he didn't go after her, and when he went to talk to her about it later, she denied that anything was wrong and that she had just felt sick to her stomach. Now he had that intuitive feeling, when something else was going on.

Camille nodded. "Yeah, I heard Jo and Stephanie talking…and I don't know, knowing that everything that I thought was real, I could handle it and I ran. I ended up talking to WayneWayne and-"

"Wait a minute," Logan cut her off, suddenly focused on one point of her explanation. "You went to see WayneWany?"

"Yeah, so?" Camille shrugged. Her eyes hardened as Logan continued to look at her. "He's my _friend! _I know that you have some sort of issue with him, since he's my best friend, but that's it. I'm not attracted to him in any way."

"But that doesn't meant that he doesn't have feelings for you!" Logan pointed out.

"He doesn't!" Camille snapped back. She scoffed loudly. "I don't get why we're even fighting about this, we have this fight, like, every month and it's still so stupid, because you're _that_ insecure." She raised her eyebrows as she continued to glare at him. "You know, considering I don't bring up your thing with Rhuben anymore."

"That's ridiculous," Logan defended himself.

"Is it?" Camille snapped back. "Is it really? Because I know you, Logan. And you're not the kind of person that can easily get over the first person you fell in love with, even if you were only eight years old." She shook her head. "I know that didn't go away, and I'm not stupid enough to think that you ever will." Logan stayed silent. "That's the only reason that you weren't mentally there half the time we were on vacation. You were desperate to come back home so you could see her."

"So?" Logan snapped. "She's my best friend!"

"Just like WayneWayne is _mine_!" Camille snapped back.

The two stayed silent for a few moments, refusing to look at each other. It was there, out in the open. The main insecurities that the two of them had in their relationship was the fact that they both had people that were important to them that could also potentially threaten things. Camille basically had staked a claim on Logan ever since she met him and she fell hard and fast for the smart one of Big Time Rush. Knowing that he had been best friends with two of the most famous people that she had heard of just made her wonder why he was with her. He had proved many times over that he was with her because he liked her, but that still couldn't stop her racing thoughts and her jealousy of anyone that got too close to him.

"I'll admit that the only reason that I wanted to talk to her was just so see if I did still have feelings for her." Logan said slowly. "But I don't really have to worry about that anymore." He replied slowly.

"Why?" Camille asked suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I went to talk to Dak," One of Camille's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I know," he replied, rubbing his nose. "But it really opened my eyes to what was going on." He turned and laid down next to Camille so his face was next to hers. "He made me realize that I was living in the past when I was around her, that I was basically, in my head, holding onto that friendship that we had when we were 8. I was feeling so guilty about knowing about their abuse at that time, that I wanted to protect them the best they could. The only reason I didn't really like her with Dak was because I was scared of her past getting stuck in the press and everything."

Camille studied him, knowing that there was something else that was bothering him. "What?" she asked quietly. She reached up and stroked the side of Logan's face. "What is it?"

"When we were at Rocque Records, the first day back, she was pushing me harder than usual and I heard her talking to Dak and Riley and I heard that the two of them were mad at me." He replied slowly.

"Why?" Camille asked, looking completely confused.

"Rhu was mad because it seemed like I was turning into the guy that I promised I would never turn into. The kind of person that would only focus on their girlfriend and not care about their friends anymore." He replied. "And the fact that we couldn't talk at all over the break really just made her that much angrier about it."

Camille nodded slowly. "I can understand that."

"Plus, she knew that if I found out about her and Dak dating, then I would say something about it." Logan continued.

"What?" Camille rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Jo told me that they were just hanging out." She replied. "That there was nothing going on between them."

"Oh," Logan gave a sarcastic smile. "Apparently he hasn't officially asked her to be his girlfriend yet, and the two prefer to say that they're hanging out rather than dating." He scratched his forehead. "I don't know why you girls are like that, but whatever."

Camille laughed as she reached out and lightly pushed Logan on the shoulder. She suddenly looked concerned. "Then why is Riley mad at you?"

"Apparently I haven't been treating her like a best friend at all," Logan replied, looking completely confused. "She feels…uh…slighted, I guess, is the right word for it."

"You didn't know that?" Camille asked. "I mean, obviously you didn't since you just told me that, but you didn't sense it at all?"

Logan lowered his gaze and looked her right in the eye. "She told _you_?"

"She didn't have to," Camille shook her head. "I guess I could just tell?" She shrugged. "I mean, that's why I thought that she and Kendall were so close, and Jo and Stephanie think the same thing. If you think about it, you probably couldn't even remember the last time that you hung out with Riley just with you two, when before we started dating, you were either with me or Rhu." Logan let out a groan and slapped himself on the forehead. "And because she's not the kind of person that likes to start drama and because she likes seeing other people being happy, she naturally gravitated over towards Kendall." She gave a sly smile. "From what Jo tells me, by the way, she's getting over her PDA stigma, at least in the apartment."

"Really?" Logan gave an amused smile. "Huh, I didn't think she would get over that."

Camille continued to rub his face. "So what really makes you upset about Riley and Rhuben?"

"The fact that while they are my best friends, I basically only knew them for a span of a year," Logan replied. "Robert burned my letters to them so we didn't talk for years and when I met up with them again, it took a while to get their trust back, but Dak has known them for 2/3 years and I guess I'm kind of jealous of that."

"It's not something that you could have helped," Camille reminded him. "And their abuse, you couldn't do anything about it if you didn't know about it until the last two years. So you shouldn't feel guilty."

"I can't help it," Logan sighed. He rolled onto his back, his arms behind his head. "I think the guilt has haunted me ever since I found out, but holding over a eight year period, because I had seen their bruises when we were young, but I was so naïve that I listened to every excuse they gave without question." He turned back to Camille. "I'm sorry for everything." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry for all of the times I made you question my feelings for you, I'm sorry for not being completely there on vacation," he flashed his pearly whites. "And I'm sorry for going on vacation with you, if I didn't go, none of this would have happened."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Yes, I admit it, it's all _my_ fault."

"Well, technically it is," Logan pointed out. "You even said so yourself, if you didn't ask me to go on vacation with you, none of this would have happened." He looked smug.

"You didn't have to say yes." Camille pointed out, poking him on the cheek.

"I was trying to take a risk," Logan shot back and poked her in the stomach. "And don't poke me."

"If you wanted to take a risk, you should try bungee jumping." Camille replied and poked him back twice as hard.

She let out a shriek of laughter as Logan flipped over on top of Camille and started to poke her over and over again before ticking her relentlessly. He laughed at Camille's feeble attempts to overpower him, all the while laughing so hard that her face was turning red. Suddenly, Logan leaned down and gave her a kiss. Camille paused and gently kissed him back, smiling when he pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason," Logan replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She reached out and punched him on the arm. "But I'm still mad at you for being so mad about WayneWayne for nothing."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **I decided just to upload the rest of the story, since I already had it written out.

Also,I decided against showing Dak's and Logan's conversation in a flashback because I wanted this chapter to be completely about Logan and Camille. Since there's only three chapters left, of course, it's going to be where they're reconciling with their friends. Kind of a cheesy ending, I know, but it's all that I could think of, besides, this is a friendship story.

Cheers,

-Riles


	8. Now it feels like yesterday, I went away

**.:Chapter 07:.**

_Now it feel like yesterday, I went away._

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

Logan went back to apartment 2J and opened the door. He stopped and raised an eyebrow when he spotted Kendall, James, and Carlos asleep on the couches and the floor, snoring loudly. The TV was on HBO and there were bowls of popcorn and candy everywhere. Logan couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes when he figured out that they had fallen asleep while watching movies. It happened almost all the time; something about watching movies in the middle of the day just made them tired beyond belief.

Thinking quickly, Logan quietly turned off the TV and brought the bowls of popcorn and chips to the kitchen to be cleaned up later. He then gently moved Kendall and James as he grabbed the cushions off of the couch and the chair and laid them down onto the floor. He then slowly moved the three boys onto the cushions, being careful not to wake them up (though he did have problems with James being so heavy and Carlos latching himself onto Logan's arm). He then moved Carlos to the side and laid down on the cushions next to his friends.

Logan sighed contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being back with his best friends again. He missed them like crazy while he was gone and it was one of the things that made him hesitate about going in the first place. He knew how much he was missed when Carlos had glomped onto him when he had gotten back. _How could you have been so stupid, Logan? _He asked himself as his eyes slowly closed. _Everyone was happy to see you, and things are gonna change a bit when you're gone for a while. But that didn't mean that they didn't want you back_. Logan rolled over and let out anther content sigh. There was a slight pressure on his hip; an arm slung over his waist. Carlos murmured sleepily, worming closer to Logan. Logan, in response, moved closer to Kendall, who was in from of him.

Logan smiled sleepily

Mrs. Knight stood above the boys, a thin figure illuminated from behind by the hallway lights. A graceful hand rested gently on the doorknob from the doorway to apartment 2J, a knowing smile on her face. She closed the door; pausing briefly to take one last peek at the sleeping friends, before shutting it with a dull click.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this WAFF with the guys! I got the idea for the chapter after I read somewhere that Logan said that the guys bicker so much that they don't have to apologize to each other anymore, they just know it.

Cheers,

-Riles


	9. So Much Has Changed

**.:Chapter 08:.**

_So much has changed (so much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),_

_Memory Lane – McFly_

* * *

"So, basically, we just want to apologize to all of you guys for being so hung up in our relationship and ignoring you all," Camille said as she looked around her friends, who were sitting in front of her and Logan in the lobby of the PalmWoods. Logan looked over at Rhuben, who was silently looking back at the two of them. Even if it wasn't evident in her face, he could tell by her body language that she was starting to forgive them. "And…well…we thought that you didn't want to be our friends and-"

"Are you kidding?" Jo interrupted. "Do you know how _bored_ we were without you here?"

"Better question," Kendall held up a hand. "Do you know how many plans of mine _failed _without you here?"

"Your plans _always _fail," WayneWayne pointed out.

"That's true," Kendall admitted, slightly undaunted. "But the fact that Logan wasn't there to try and talk me out of whatever I was thinking of as well as the fact that he wasn't able to help me figure out which part of my plans were especially dangerous-"

"-not like that stopped you before," Katie broke in this time.

"_And_ not having any of Camille's crazy diversions or costumes, it really put a hitch on my plan making skills." Kendall concluded with a small pout. He shook his head. "Do you realize how quiet it's been since you guys have been gone?"

Logan snorted as he rolled his eyes. He knew by looking at Camille out of the corner of his eye, that that wasn't true. Quiet and any member of their large group of friends NEVER went hand in hand, they were always yelling and screaming and getting excited about something. Logan hadn't known anyone that could be quiet, even Mrs. Knight could be as loud as the rest of them.

"Really?" Camille beamed. "You guys missed us that much?"

"Duh," James stated as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and stretched his arms out. "As cheesy as this sounds, we're a family, and I speak from experience when I say that if even one of you guys aren't around, I'm bored to death."

"Same here," Riley commented as she raised a hand. "Even if I'm away from Rhu for like 10 minutes, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Yeah, anyway," Logan rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "We're going to try hard and not make you guys feel excluded and everything, because the last thing that we would want for you guys to stop being our friends."

"So…" Carlos gave a big smile as he walked over to Logan. "Does that mean that you're finally going to answer the question that we have been asking about for days now?" He asked, putting an arm around Logan's shoulders. Logan sighed and shoved him on the arm before walking over to the guys.

"So you don't want your gifts?" He asked them. "Or do you basically want to try and pry into my love life?"

"I don't know," Patrick rubbed his chin. "Both of them seem pretty appealing to me!"

"No, I want my gift," Dak said as he raised a hand. He jerked his thumb over at the guys. "And if they don't want theirs, I'll take it as well." He let out a cry of pain as Logan grabbed a pillow from a chair and heaved it into his chest. He turned to Riley and grabbed her attention. "I wanted to really apologize to you."

"For?" She asked slowly.

"For basically not giving you a lot of attention," Logan replied with a soft smile. "For not really treating you like a best friend, a lot of things." He paused. "You're way too patient with me, and I really appreciate that, but I'm sorry and I want to do better on our friendship." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "But if I didn't do that, then there would be no way that I could get you together with Kendall, which, from what I hear from Jo, is going well."

"Shut up," Riley rolled her eyes, blushing a little bit.

"So, Camille," Jo asked with a sly smile. "Now that we have all this figured out…" she clasped her hands together in the prayer position. "_Now _will you tell us whether or not you and Logie did it over vacation?"

"I don't care about that," Katie replied as she rolled her eyes. She held out her hands. "I want my gift!"

* * *

**A/N: **And one more chapter to go. Eh, I didn't really need Patrick, Noah, and Sydney in this story, so they didn't show up much, kind of like the adults, but what can you do?

Cheers,

-Riles


	10. Memory Lane

**.:Epilogue:.**

_Down Memory Lane,  
We're here again,  
Back to the days,  
And I'll remember you always,  
And so much has changed,  
But it feels like yesterday I went away.  
So much has changed (so much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),  
So much has changed (So much has changed),  
Down Memory Lane... Lane... Lane_

_Memory Land - McFly_

* * *

They walk through the PalmWoods park, looking for the perfect place to lie down; she's walking along the grass, her sandals dangling from her left hand. The grass is cool beneath her painted toes and delicate feet. She likes this time of year, when the breeze is steady and the air is dry and warm. The breeze blows her hair, sometimes into her face depending on the direction she's heading in. He was walking next to her, a blanket rolled up in his arms. His flip-flops smacking against his feet with each step.

Finally, he veers off to the shade of a tree and stretched the blanket out on the ground, going unnoticed by her. He turns around and calls her name to get her attention before running after her. He's not out of breath when he reaches her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She can't help but laugh when he picks her up and twirls her around one time before letting her feet touch grass again.

He takes her hand and leads her to the blanket. He's the first to sit, and then she joins him, leaning against his chest. Words are exchanged as the food is eaten. She weaves her fingers through his hair while he gently rubs his hands up and down her arms. As the hours tick by, she nuzzles into him and he wraps her in his arms. He kisses the top of her head as she's lulled by the constant beat of his heart.

It isn't until they were getting ready to head home when he gives her a surprise. It isn't much, but more than she expects. It's the ring that she had spotted in a shop window back in the Bahamas. At the time, they both knew that it was too expensive for him to buy, but here it was. He slipped the ring onto her pinkie finger, the only one it would fit on. She looks down at her hand, biting her bottom lip with wide eyes and a smile. He just leaned forward and gives her a kiss before he packs up their picnic, and she slips on her sandals.

And in the twinkle of the sunset, they walk hand-in-hand back to the PalmWoods to meet up with their friends.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Badaaa! Yep, the end. Basically this story stemmed from my thought that the only way a relationship can work is if you don't completely neglect your friends. Then I thought, what would happen if Logan and Camille did just that? It was my first time writing a Lomille fic, so I hope you guys liked it. :) This wasn't my best story, but I had fun writing it anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Cheers,

-Riles

PS – For those that suggested new story ideas, thanks for the pairs and such, but now I need plots for them. Hahaha ;)


	11. Author's Note: Apology

**.:Author's Note:.**

I want to apologize to everyone about the ending of this story. I was running out of ideas, when I realized I basically didn't have anything else in the story to do, since I was basically writing the plot with not really a lead up to it. There are so many things that I left unanswered or untouched and that's due to two things, time constraint, and no longer wanting to write the story. But I wanted to get it finished, since I don't like leaving unfinished stories. I want to apologize to the people who were waiting anxiously for this story and it ended up being horrible. I'm planning on re-writing it later this summer to the standard that you guys want. It'll still be only 10 chapters long, but the last 4 won't be so abrupt and damn crappy. Thanks to everyone that is still giving my stories a chance and thanks to those that were reading and reviewing with every chapter as well as putting it on their favorites and alerts. I'll make it up to you soon. In the meantime, if you could check out my other stories, that would be great.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
